Release
by Relel
Summary: She's the Champion now. But is it really what she wants? What did she gain? And more importantly, what did she lose? Gameverse because it fits much better.


**A/N: I'm not a very good writer, so any corrections will be welcome. Summary: Once you beat Green, you're the Champion. What would have happened if you had to stay at the Indigo League to take on remaining challenges? What could you gain? What could you possibly lose?**

* * *

It wasn't hard to understand why he ran. If their positions were swapped, she would have ran too. She wishes she could run. The only reason she came here was to get him back. She clenched her fists as he faded into the cave. Her shoulders began to shake while she tried to hold back her tears.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. She was supposed to bring him back home. They were going to sit in the small tree house and eat cake. She would ask him what something meant, and in turn he would laugh at her naivety. Instead, she's left here, on the brink of tears. She squatted down and buried her face in her knees. Slowly, and not to loudly, she cried. Not the little crying where one or two tears fall, but the gut-wrenching sobbing. Her head began to pound as the tears poured down her face. Her breath caught in her chest multiple times. And no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't pull herself together when the doors behind her opened.

A hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up pitifully to see the old man watching her, concerned. A new wave of sobs tore through her as she rubbed furiously at her face.

"He's gone," She hiccupped. "I can't even go after him 'cuz of this stupid title! What am I supposed to do? I didn't want this in the first place!"

The old man sighed, "All we can do is wait. Give him time, he'll come around. And if you don't want to title, then just retire."

"I can't do that and you know it," She glared at him. The tears had stopped, but her face was flushed deep red.

He chuckled quietly, earning another glare, and looked over to the cave entrance. "You've known each other for too long. He'll call soon. Today probably. Just go back in there and do what you have to."

He ruffled her hat and walked towards the cave. She wiped off the remaining tears and stood up. She turned to go back inside. She walked through the long empty hall into a large circular room. She plopped down in the center of the circle and closed her eyes. She began humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Half an hour passed before she heard someone walking up the stairs. Instead of standing, she fell backwards, her hair spread out behind her.

"Um, excuse me," A quiet voice called. It was male, probably eleven. She squinted her eyes, trying to remember what she was doing when she was eleven. Happy. She knows that for sure. She scoffed. Look at her now. Sixteen and unhappy. She jumped up and smiled.

"And what might your name be?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Her hair covered most of her face, which was good. It was probably still red.

"Um… it's F-Forrest. I'm twelve." He stuttered. Twelve, she was close. She stretched slightly and fixed her hat so it sat towards the back of her head.

"Are you the champion?" He asked with wide eyes. I could see the shock in his eyes, "They said it was a boy."

"I'm the champion, I just defeated the boy you're thinking of. My name is Leaf. It's a pleasure to meet you." I took a defensive pose and pulled out Charizard.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you the champion? Shouldn't you be happy?" He asked innocently enough.

I stood straight, "I lost someone dear to me today. And no, I'm not happy." I returned to my defensive pose, "I haven't been happy in a very long time."

Needless to say, he lost. I was rooting for him too. But, I wasn't going to give the title to him. So he lost. I wished him the best of luck as he left. As soon as I turned around to return to the center of the floor, the doors swooshed open. Hopeful, I spun around. It was the Elite Four. They congratulated me on my victory over the last champion. I was quiet until they left. I waited another thirty minutes before walking outside and sitting on the front steps again.

It was almost morning when I finally stood up and flew home on Charizard. My mother was so excited for me. I searched Pallet Town for any sign of him. But Daisy said he hadn't been home in months. I nodded and, without a word to anyone else, flew back to the Indigo League.

It's been five months since then. I've grown stronger, more confident. I go home every few weeks or so, just to say hello to my mother. Lance has tried to defeat me a couple of times, but I've been able to defeat him fairly easily. I've still received no word from him. I've decided that I'm not going to wait anymore. Traveling popped into my mind more than once, but I'm not sure if Lance is the right replacement. And one does not simply close down the Indigo League. It's spring now. I figure I'll wait until fall before making any real plans. The old man has some colleagues in Sinnoh that I'll visit first. Thinking about actually leaving brings a smile to my face.

I start spinning in the middle of the floor. Spinning faster and faster, my hat flew off my head. Slowing down, I saw him picking my hat off the ground. My smile fell.

And just when I though I'd be free and happy.


End file.
